Owls in the balcony
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: Love is harder to the ones that dream too much. The best thing to keep you awake at night is being in love and not knowing if you're loved back. She was in love with cold mornings, long walks, rainy days and starry nights. And Sirius Black was in love with her.


**Owls in the balcony**

* * *

><p>Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were waiting for professor McGonagall to finish speaking with professor Slughorn. He was distressed because the Marauders had sabotaged the potion Severus and Lily were brewing. Quite a few of students were showing the effects in distinct levels. Lily Evans went out of the classroom with Severus Snape at her side; she looked the other way when she saw Sirius and James laughing. The last one blushed and put his fingers through his already messy hair.<p>

-That's a dead case, Prongs. –Smiled Sirius as he saw James watching Lily.

-Absolutely hopeless. –Said Remus.

In that instant something caught Sirius's attention: a girl with white skin like snow, she had big chocolate eyes and long silver hair that felt like a waterfall over her shoulders. Peter followed his gaze and whispered: I don't understand how Longbottom can be friends with _her_. She is a _Slytherin!_

-He smiles too much. –Complained Sirius. –Are they dating? I thought he fancied Alice.

Remus smiled to himself. He was very observant. And he was the first to realize about the feelings James had for Lily, so it was only natural that he also was the first to notice why suddenly Sirius disliked Frank Longbottom so much.

-I don't think Roxanne and Frank are dating. –He said. –Lucius will never let his sister degrade the name of the Malfoy family.

-You take herbology with her, don't you, Moony? –Asked James.

-Yes. She is very talented, but I think her best subject is Defense against the Dark Arts.

.

Andromeda Black went out of the classroom a little bit confused. However, professor Slughorn had managed to control the effects of the potion. The girl walked toward Roxanne.

-One day Potter is going to bring a dragon to class only to catch Evans's attention. –Whispered Roxanne.

-I don't know how Sirius and James are still in the Quidditch team. We have a game tomorrow against Ravenclaw! We are going to be lucky if professor MxGonagall don't suspend them this time. –Frank gave a tired sigh. Nevertheless he regained his brightly smile. –You are coming to see me, right, Roxi?

-You already know that I _always_ go when your team is playing. –She laughed.

A group of Hufflepuffs passed by and they heard some silly laughs. Frank Longbottom was in his sixth year (that meant that he was one year older than Roxanne and the Merauders), he played in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was tall and good looking. Roxanne was aware of this and although she saw Frank almost like a brother she enjoyed the attention he put only to her.

Andromeda laid her head in Roxanne shoulder, she said goodbye to Frank and the two girls went to the Slytherin common room.

.

-Mr. Potter, you first. –Professor McGonagall was standing by the entrance to the potions classroom. Professor Slughorn was pacing around a big steaming cauldron.

Peter was holding his rat in his hands, the animal bite him and went running along the hall. Pettigrew went after it; a few students watched him go by and started laughing.

-I bet he will end up in the Forbidden Forest. –Sirius said to Remus. The first boy was leaning against the wall. He was the living picture of carelessness. Remus, by the other hand, was frowning in the direction Wormtail had gone.

-I only hope he doesn't reach the Whomping Willow.

The two friends were in silence a few minutes until the werewolf said:

-You should ask her to go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend.

-What are you talking about?

-C'mon, Padfoot. You're as subtle as James. –Remus shook his head. – You should say something to her.

-Fine.

-Really? – Remus looked surprised, he didn't think it was going to be that easy.

-Yeah, as long as you do something about Sabrina Tattington.

* * *

><p>Review if you want to read more :)<p>

Izel CrazyShy

December 6, 2014


End file.
